


The Long Wait

by Nymeria31



Series: YOI Wedding Week. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, M/M, Nerves Prompt, One Shot, yoiweedingweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria31/pseuds/Nymeria31
Summary: "You do realize that the man of your dreams is locked in a bathroom half an hour before his wedding.""We have all done it at some point in our lives. There is no shame in that. Anyway, I had to assure Chris that just because I'm getting married doesn't mean our treat yourself days are over. I mean, you know how much I enjoy buying things for myself and sometimes for my Yuuri as well."





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I just found out about this event yesterday (I know) so I'm going to try to write something for each day, even if it is just a little bit. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcomed and English is not my first language, so please if you find any mistakes let me know.

_"I have always admired you. You seemed so far away that I never thought, not even in my wildest imagination that I would be able to reach you. By some crazy twist of the universe, you came to me and you thought I was the unreachable one."_

Yuuri sighed, this was his third time reading his vows out loud to Phichit and they sounded still as stupid as the first time. "This is awful, I say reach twice. What do you think?"

He looked at his best man to found him staring at his phone scrolling through God knows which of his numerous social media accounts instead of paying attention to Yuuri's vows. That was just rude. Yes, he had read them to Phichit several times since he started writing them a few weeks before the wedding, but Phichit was his best man. His job was to keep Yuuri from freaking out.  _Oh, God, I'm losing it,_ Yuuri thought and he sat on his bed. They decided to get married at Hasetsu Castle since that was the place where their story really started (He didn't count the banquet because he had been drunk, and didn't remember anything) Yuuri was in his old room with Phichit and Victor was in one of the guests' rooms with Chris. They were having fun probably and drinking, and laughing at everything, while Yuuri was turning into a mess. He dropped his cards on the floor, he noticed that his hands were shaking and he didn't know what to do with them. Yuuri drew his knees up against his chest and felt tears running down his cheeks. _Why now? I'm actually happy, I want to do this. I'm in love with the man. Why am I getting so worked up over nothing?_   

"Is it okay if I hug you?"   

He didn't feel Phichit sitting next to him, but he was grateful. He couldn't speak so he just nodded and Phichit immediately wrapped his arms around Yuuri. He hugged Yuuri just the right way, the way that would help him control his breathing and lower down his heartbeats. Phichit knew that words were not necessary because they just upset Yuuri more, what he needed was a presence next to him. Someone that would keep him grounded and stay by his side for as long as he needed it. Phichit had been that person for several years until he met Victor. Not like Phichit's hugs were not good, Victor's were just better.  

They stayed like that until Yuuri stopped sobbing and Phichit let go, he always knew when to let go. Phichit got a handkerchief out of his pocket, removed Yuuri's glasses and wiped away the remaining tears on Yuuri's face.     

"Good thing you refused that make up offer from Yuko." That got a tiny smile from Yuuri. Phichit gave him back his glasses and wheeled his old desk chair in front of Yuuri so they could talk face to face.     

"My phone is away and you have my undivided attention. What is bothering you, Yuuri? I know is not the vows."

"I miss Victor."

Phichit gave him a blank stare, "Yuuri, nobody knows more than I do how cute you and Victor are together. However, you saw him yesterday at the rehearsal dinner. I don't understand. How exactly do you miss him?"

"We haven't slept together for a week." 

Victor had convinced Yuuri to do that ridiculous thing other couples do of not sleeping together before the wedding to make their wedding night special. It was a preposterous idea to think that if you don't sleep together for a few nights then it was going to make that one night better. The wedding night was going to be special because it was them: Yuuri and Victor against the world. People were the ones that made things special rather than the circumstances. Yuuri missed his fiance and to top it all, last night everything had come crashing down on him. The week without sleeping with Victor's arms around him, the fact that his wedding was tomorrow and he was nowhere near mentally prepared for that, the fact that their families were going to be in one place. With Yuuri's parent barely speaking any English the same as Victor's family. If the rehearsal dinner was any indication, they were going to have to spend the better part of their wedding reception translating. Yuuri was not exactly the most outgoing of people. It had been overwhelming, but he refused to call or even text Victor, the other was probably tired as well and Yuuri didn't want to be a bother. So, he did the only acceptable thing to do and spent almost an hour locked in his bathroom, sitting in the tub with his arms wrapped around his knees.  

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to do it again, but he was not going to. The wedding was scheduled to start in half an hour.  He didn't have time for it. Yuuri stood up and walk to the full-length mirror in his room to assess his appearance. He shouldn't have cried, his eyes were all red and puffy and his jacket had some wrinkles in it. Victor was going to think that he was not excited about their marriage. He was, this whole thing was just too much for him. 

Yuuri looked at himself again. he thought he looked pretty handsome. He was wearing a white tux. Victor was going to be wearing a silver one to match with his hair. Yuuri's flower pin was blue and he was wearing the blue tie that Victor hated so much. It had been an impulse decision to wear it. He wanted to see Victor's expression when he caught sight of it. It could have been so fun, but he couldn't do it.

"I can't do this." He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there for the second time in the last 36 hours. He sat against the closed door. Yuuri knew that he shouldn't have agreed to a big wedding, they could have eloped. His mom would have been disappointed, but as soon as she saw how happy and relaxed Yuuri was, she would have forgotten about everything.  Was there still time to convince Victor to elope?

"Yuuri, is there anything I can do?" He forgot about Phichit, and no there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anybody could do. He was not getting married today.

"Yes, go tell everyone that the wedding is canceled."

"Are you sure about that? We have all been waiting years for this to happen."

"Yes, I'm sure, but tell them that they can still eat the food. I don't want it to go to waste."

"Okay, I'll make sure that all the food gets eaten." 

Yuuri heard the door to his room slid open and then shut. Phichit left to do his best man errand and Yuuri couldn't have been more grateful and terrified at the same time. What would Victor think? Would he hate him?  _Maybe I should stop Phichit. What was I thinking? I 'm going to text him._ He checked his pockets, but he had left his phone in his room and he didn't want to leave the safety of the bathroom just yet. Perhaps it was destiny. This just proved that it was not in the stars for him to get married today. He loved Victor, but this wedding was not meant to be. 

A few minutes passed and he heard his bedroom door slide open again. Someone stopped just outside the bathroom. Phichit was going to try to get him out of it, but he was not going to. Bathrooms were safe places, nobody could bother him there.

"Yuuri," that was Victor. Phichit got Victor. Did he go to talk to Victor first? Did he cancel the wedding and Victor were here to yell at him? Although Victor had never yelled at him, not even while coaching him, he had always been respectful. However, this was a different situation and there was a lot more at stake here than in a competition.

"You know, I was just in my room talking to Chris. He was reminiscing our younger years. Amazingly, he still had some pictures from those days. A lot of blackmail material. He was talking about our times of bar hopping after a competition and our "Treat yourself days"  he might have cursed me in French and said that I was going to miss all that and I, with all certainty, said no. I'm getting married to the man of my dreams today. I can go bar hopping with him anytime I want or simply stay in and watch a movie and drink some wine like some boring old couple. Except that It wouldn't be boring because it's us. Victor and Yuuri. Figure skating power couple."

"You do realize that the man of your dreams is locked in a bathroom half an hour before his wedding." 

"We have all done it at some point in our lives. There is no shame in that. Anyway, I had to assure Chris that just because I'm getting married doesn't mean our treat yourself days are over. I mean, you know how much I enjoy buying things for myself and sometimes for my Yuuri as well."

Yuuri could practically feel Victor's heart-shaped smile through the bathroom door. One of the blessings of his life was that he got to wake up next to that smile every morning. He wanted to keep on doing it, he just didn't know why after five years taking this step was being so hard on him.

"My point is, the reason Chris started talking about the good old days was to take my mind off things. I'm nervous too, Yuuri. I think I lost more hair in the past hour that in my entire existence. You won't mind marrying a 32-year-old bald man, right?"

Victor always knew how to make him smile, but he couldn't believe it. Victor couldn't be nervous, he was always so confident and in charge. A wedding, where all eyes would be on him should be a breeze. "Why are you nervous?"

"Did I not mention marrying the man of my dreams thing? It took us so long to get here and now I'm afraid that something is going to go wrong. I'm afraid that I won't be able to make him happy. I'm afraid that one day he might realize that I'm not good enough for him. Maybe all the things he found cute about me at first would turn annoying. I'm afraid of a lot of things, Yuuri. They were all going through my mind while I was getting ready. However, once I remembered exactly how much he and I love each other all those things disappear and were replaced by the things that instead lie ahead of us: Our future house with a white, picket fence, our dog sanctuary, maybe one or two kids. There are going to be many things in the future to be afraid of, and I realized that this wedding is just the first step and not as terrifying as the others." 

Yuuri found himself crying again, not because of anxiety, but because he was grateful to whatever divinity decided to put Victor in his path. His future husband never hesitated in telling Yuuri how he felt and how much he meant to him. It was baffling to know that Victor, living legend Victor Nikiforov, had the same doubts and fears that Yuuri had. They were not perfect, not by a long shot, but they had each other and it was all that matter. He stood up and opened the door. Victor was waiting for him with opened arms, his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. God, that man was beautiful. Yuuri still couldn't believe that Victor chose him to be his husband.

He approached Victor slowly and hugged him, carefully, he didn't want to ruin Victor's tux, but Victor just squeezed him hard against him. Wrinkles be damned. This is what Yuuri had been missing, this was where he belonged, wrapped around Victor. It was in moments like this that Yuuri had no doubt that they were meant to be. 

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better now that you are here. I should have never agreed to that week apart." His head was tucked under Victor's chin and he could feel the faint smell of Victor's cologne. Yuuri inhaled and that was enough to relax him.

"I know, I missed you so much. I played my self with that idea. Let's promise not to stay apart ever again."

"Promised." He could feel Victor's heartbeat and that helped his heart go back to normal again. How did the thought of not marrying Victor ever cross his mind? 

"Are you ready to do this? If we go through with it, people will finally stop looking weird at me when I made them call me Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki." 

That was a fact, even in competitions, Victor asked people to put his name on the board as Nikiforov-Katsuki and made reporters call him that as well. Yuuri couldn't even imagine what Victor had in mind to do after they were actually married. 

"Yes, but I told Phichit to cancel the wedding." 

'He didn't do anything, he came to me instead. That is one fine best man you got there future Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov."

Yuuri stopped hugging Victor and looked up at him. He thought that he might see some disappointed or sadness in Victor's face by the fact that he decided to call off the wedding, but there was only love in those eyes. He would do everything in his power to make this man happy. Victor cupped his face and wiped away the tears. Yuuri took Victor's other hand in his and kissed it. 

"Let's go make you an official Katsuki."

"Nothing would make me happier."

Victor smiled and they walked hand in hand where the ceremony was going to take place. Victor had said that Yuuri was the man of his dreams, but in reality, Victor was the one making Yuuri's dreams come true.  

 


End file.
